1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer readable medium, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in the case of performing output processing on an original, for example, outputting the original by a printer, or copying the original by a copier, there has been a fear of the possibility of leakage of secret information.